<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Interlude by OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753960">Interlude</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing/pseuds/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing'>OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GN! MC x Mammon prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>?? - Freeform, Angst, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Tumblr Prompt, unnamed main character - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:15:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,073</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25753960</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing/pseuds/OhMyGlobWhatthefrickamievendoing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They try to suppress it. The ever looming shadow of their homesickness. His presence helps.</p><p>Also there's a spider.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Main Character &amp; Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Main Character/Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!) &amp; Reader, Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>GN! MC x Mammon prompts [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1854172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>232</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Anon asked for a fluffy fic about mc saving Mammon from an insect but I was having a bad day and this happened I'm so sorry D:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Whining, they shift closer, still clinging on to sleep as their heat source moves. Away? Away. It's trying to get away. </p><p>With a grumble, they raise a leg and drape it over their squirming, bony, <em>warm</em> pillow. It grunts and goes still as they use their arms to clutch it to their chest and bury their nose in something soft and feathery and <em>familiar.</em></p><p>It's silent for a while, and they drift back into sleep before their pillow makes another valiant attempt at escape, hissing as it tries to free itself from their grasp. They groan when it finally breaks free and, when it seems as if their heat source is gone for good, they turn. Flopping on to the other side of the bed they burrow deeper into blankets that should be softer. Thicker. Into a pillow that smells like detergent but should in all rights smell like a fresh meadow. They frown. And burrow even deeper, chasing their sleep before one of the brothers wakes up and decides he needs their attentio-</p><p>
  <em>"G'AAAAAAAHHHHHH,"</em>
</p><p>They're up like a shot. Jumping out of bed and tangling in their blankets, they fall face first to the ground with their own yelp. </p><p>With a pained groan they roll on to their back, kicking their legs to free themself from the confines of their blankets. Their room is too small. Cramped and dark without the fairy light like little lanterns that hung around it. </p><p>With another groan they rub at their aching nose and try to focus.</p><p>Right.</p><p>They weren't home.</p><p>Or rather, they <em>were</em> home. Their human home.</p><p>Hissing, they sit up just as a familiar voice shrieked their name from within the apartment's bathroom.</p><p>Right. </p><p>Heaving themself off the floor, they rush towards the bathroom, stopping only to grab a baseball bat on the way. Pulling open the door with their bat raised high they peek into the lit room. Spotting no one but Mammon plastered on to the wall next to them, their bat is slowly lowered and then, when no further threat makes itself known, tossed back out the door.</p><p>They blink and rub the sleep from their eyes. "What?"</p><p>"Whadya' mean what! What the fuck's that!" Mammon point's a shaky finger towards their toilet.</p><p>They blink and rub at their eyes again. "It's a toilet," they reply through a yawn.</p><p>"Not that!" He snaps, swatting at the back of their head,<em> "That."</em></p><p>They squint. Inching towards the toilet and peaking around at the wall behind it. </p><p>"Oh. You mean Gerald?" They yawn again.</p><p>"Who the hell's Gerald!? I meant that creature!"</p><p>"That <em>is</em> Gerald and should you really be using hom - your home as a swear?"</p><p>"The fuck is Gerald?" He snarls, ignoring their rather obvious slip up. Whether for his sake or their own they weren't sure.</p><p>"He's a spider Mammon. You've seen spiders. The Devildom <em>has</em> spiders."</p><p>"Not like that! Ours are large and they glow, nothin' like these small little suckers that could crawl into your hair and-" he cuts himself off with a shudder, floofing up his already dishevelled hair, "an' besides who names a spider Gerald!"</p><p>"He looked like a Gerald," they say with a shrug. "I can take him away if you're scared..."</p><p>"Don't be ridiculous! I'm a demon, I ain't scared of some puny human spider!"</p><p>With another shrug and a yawn they turn to walk back out of the small space, when Mammon catches them by the arm. His head is resolutely turned away but they can <em>tell</em> he's pouting.  </p><p>"Jus' take it away, will ya."</p><p>With no attempt at hiding their own grin they walk back towards the toilet and carefully shepherd Gerald into their open palm, using their other hand to gently cup over him. Small he may seem compared with a norma- <em>with a Devildom</em> spider but he's a good enought size for an Earth one, taking up almost their whole palm.</p><p>Turning around they walk past Mammon, who instinctively flinches back with flushed cheeks and a grumble, and back to their room. Manoeuvring open the window they place Gerald on the sill and nudge at him till he scuttles away.</p><p>No doubt he'll find his way back to his usual spot in the bathroom by the next morning. </p><p>They take a second to look out their window, taking in the rooftops of the surrounding buildings, the soft lights and noises that break through the night. They shut the window with a jarring crack when it gets too much and the wave of homesickness threatens to strangle them. It's something they try not to think about too often.</p><p>Crawling back into bed they settle into covers that just aren't <em>right</em><span>.</span></p><p>The brothers had taken turns visiting. Their neighbours who didn't think they were dating seven models were convinced they'd joined a cult. <em>Which.</em> And in spite of this. <em>In spite of this</em> they had yet to quell the suffocating flash of intense longing they felt each time one of them turned to head back to the Devildom. Back home. </p><p>They curled up tighter. Clinging to the sheets.</p><p>It was silly. They were being silly. They'd been there for just a year. </p><p>Yet they missed it like one would their childhood home. </p><p>They felt a telltale lump form in their throat just as the bed dipped and Mammon slid back underneath the covers.</p><p>Instantly they were on him. Winding their arms around his torso and clutching desperately at his back. Burying their burning face in his warm neck.</p><p>"<em>OI.</em> What the-"</p><p>"I missed you."</p><p>It was barley a whisper but hard to miss as their lips brushed against his neck, forming the words once again, <em><span>"I missed you."</span></em></p><p>"What are you talkin' 'bout," his arm wound around their waist pulling them in closer, "ya dumb human," his other hand trembled as it carded through their hair, "I'm right here," his voice cracked.</p><p>"I ain't leaving ya."</p><p>That's a lie. He'll have to go back home. To his brothers. To his- <span><em>their</em> family.</span></p><p>But for now.</p><p>For now as their tears threatened to spill and their heart longed for their own bed.</p><p>"I missed ya too, Dummy."</p><p>For now, this, here was enough.</p><p>With his lips pressed to their forehead and theirs to his pulse they clutched at each other in something like desperation. Their last words whispered into the night as they drifted off.</p><p>
  <em>"Get rid of that spider."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fuck off."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi! Would love comments cause I live for that shit</p><p>Hope you guys have a great day.<br/>-Ak❤</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>